


Sorry

by rosalina2124



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Hiram is assaulted and drugged at a party one night how will he cope and will it pose issues on trust in the future? Note Characters in here are teens. Warning implied assault. I've missed your calls for months it seemsDon't realize how mean I can be'Cause I can sometimes treat the peopleThat I love like jewelry'Cause I can change my mind each dayI didn't mean to try you onBut I still know your birthdayAnd your mother's favorite songSo I'm sorry to my unknown loverSorry that I can't believe that anybody ever reallyStarts to fall in love with meSorry to my unknown loverSorry I could be so blindDidn't mean to leave youAnd all of the things that we had behindOhOhOhI run away when things are goodAnd never really understoodThe way you laid your eyes on meIn ways that no one ever couldAnd so it seems I broke your heartMy ignorance has struck againI failed to see it from the startAnd tore you open 'til the end





	Sorry

Chapter one

Chapter one   
The feeling of a cool hand on my thigh causes me to flinch as I realize it’s just the girl,the one who sorta seduced me,I got drunk,she convinced me to come upstairs,to supposedly rest,but this isn’t rest,this is hell,I’m numb,I’m frozen,I can’t throw her off of me,then she’ll say I came onto her,that I was the one who hurt her,that I was trying to rape her,but it’s the other way around,I know it. “Easy pretty boy,just relax into it Hiram,it’ll be over soon enough,you know you want this”she murmurs as I feel her card a hand through my hair,other hand making a move,to undo my belt,which she succeeds,unfortunately. I feel her hand touch down there,through my boxers,as I try not to focus on the sensation. “Stop,I don’t want this,stop”I murmur,finding my voice again as I feel her take her hand and cover my mouth,not wanting me to speak,lest she get’s caught. I don’t even really know who she is,her name might be Jules,I’m not too sure,she’s from the other side of the tracks,so I’m not too surprised she’s capable of something like this,but it’s also my fault too,I shouldn’t have gotten so drunk,so shitfaced,but it happened,and it is what it is at this point,it’s better I take it,if I fight she can turn the tables,play her cards right and blame me.   
  
I feel her get me laying down,and I let her do it,too scared to fight back. She get’s my arms pinned against the bed,and she does her thing. I let it happen,I’m frozen,I’m numb,I can’t do much,and before I know it I pass out. The next time I wake up I’m on my back,with her laid against my side,the room is dark,she shut off the lamp long ago,and she’s fast asleep,breathing lightly. My shirt is gone,on the floor,and my pants are down to my knees. I manage to move,quietly and softly,enough not to disturb her,and I get up,lightly feeling for my clothes. I find my shirt,and I put it on roughly buttoning it,some buttons in wrong holes,and I pull up my pants,buttoning them,then find my shoes,getting them on. I grab my jacket,and then I get the heck out of there,I look at the red glow of the clock,it reads 3:00 am,shit,curfew was hours ago,at 12,she got me in here at 11,not that it matters too much,dad’s out of town,and I’m mom’s precious son,she won’t say anything or do anything anyways. I somehow make it downstairs and out into the cold night air,I feel sick,something isn’t right,I never feel this bad even when drunk,I can hold my liquor,so it tells me I’ve been drugged on top of everything else.

I somehow make it home, I only live about 5 blocks away from where this party was held at, I knew better than to get into my car when I’m this drunk. I get the key out from underneath the mat,and I unlock the door quietly. I go inside,and I lock it,then head upstairs,I’ve gotten lucky so far,mom hasn’t caught me. I get to my room,and I somehow manage to get changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tshirt,and I realize I’m bleeding,shit,maybe if I ignore it it’ll go away. I look at myself in the mirror and I look awful,nothing like the pretty boy I usually am,I look broken,pale,tired,young,I have a bruise on my cheek,bruises on my wrists,from where she held me down. I make myself get into bed,and I turn the lamp off,leaving the trashcan by the bed in case I get sick. I somehow manage to fall into a restless sleep,somehow figuring I’m safe.   
  
The next time I wake up,mama is sitting on the edge of my bed,rubbing my back gently to wake me up. It must be at least mid-morning,and I’m sure she’s gotten worried,I was out way too late. “Easy Mijo,I just wanted to check on you Hiram,heard you come in last night late,everything OK,you don’t look well”she murmurs as I realize my sheets are soaked through with sweat,and the trashcan smells of vomit,shit I threw up at some point early this morning and I don’t remember it,that’s not good. “I don’t feel good mami,I feel sick”I murmur as I feel her card a hand through my damp hair,”what’s wrong mijo”she asks softly,dreading the answer but knowing she needs to know,so she can better to take care of me. “I think I got drugged last night,I left my drink alone for a minute,then I started feeling drunker than normal,all I remember is waking up in a strange bed with a girl,and I felt weird,I got out of there and got home,some time around 3”I murmur softly,scared that I told her,but I know she’s my mom,she won’t judge me either way,and I feel tears stain my cheeks   
“Oh baby,I’m going to call the doctor alright,we need to get you checked out,just to be safe,come here”she murmurs as she lays down beside me and I lay against her,letting her hold me,letting myself be her little boy for a little longer,I’m 16,but right now I feel like I’m 12,I’m scared,I’m tired,I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. “I’m going to get up now alright,I’m going to call the doctor,you get changed in the meantime mijo,be ready to leave in about 20 minutes”she murmurs as I let her kiss me on the forehead,then I move to get up as she leaves. I manage to do so and I get out of the covers to see blood on my leg,it’s dry,so it’s old but it’s disconcerting,maybe there’s a cut somewhere on the back of my thigh that I can’t see.   
  
I get dressed,I throw on a pair of sweats and a Tshirt,too tired to care about looking good to go out. I comb my damp hair,sitting on the bed,and I look at the clock,it’s a little bit after ten in the morning,so I slept about 7 hours,but I still feel tired,understandably so,I’ll get more sleep when I get home. I hear the door open and I jump,I’m on edge,then I realize it’s just mama. She comes in and she helps me get a hoodie on,and puts shoes on my feet,sneakers. “OK Mijo, I got a hold of Les,she’s willing to see you,we need to get going alright”she asks softly being gentle with me,kissing me on the cheek,making eye contact with me,looking into my brown eyes for confirmation. I nod and I let her help me up,wrapping an arm around my back.  
We get downstairs and into the car,where she helps me with my seat belt,then she gets in on the drivers side,and we take off. Before I know it we’re at Les’s office and she get’s the seat belt undone,and then we go inside. I let her sit me on a chair and she talks to the nurse,then they’re ready for me to come back. I follow them,mom with her hand on my arm,for support,and they get me into an exam room. I let her take my vitals as she asks me questions I don’t want to answer,but I do,knowing she needs to know,and I know these will be questions I’ll be asked again by Les. Then she’s done her part,noting what my vitals are,then she tells us that Les will be here shortly,so I lay back on the exam table as mom squeezes my hand. “Just close your eyes mijo,I’ll be right here,I’ll wake you when she’s in here”she murmurs as I do as she asks. Before I know it I’m out,thoughts buzzing about what’s going to happen to me next,worried about the outcome of everything.


End file.
